


Trust

by Roxyscool101



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/F, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxyscool101/pseuds/Roxyscool101
Summary: Carmen and her crew have been on the down low recently. But this doesn't stop ACME from capturing the elusive super-thief. Julia is put in charge of this mission and is tested by Carmen
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Kudos: 23





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first AU writings, so it might not be as good. This story is based of a dream I had a while back. Enjoy!

Carmen and her crew have been getting closer and closer to defeating V.I.L.E. But the crew has also had close encounters with ACME. It seems that ACME gets closer and closer in capturing Carmen. 

Lately the crew have been on the down low because of no recent V.I.L.E activity. This gave them a chance buy some new items for their HQ. They have had to disguise themselves every time they go out, but act normal trying to not make a scene. After a quick stop to a grocery store, Ivy noticed that they were being followed.

“Hey Carm, I think that we are being followed,” she said.

“Yea, I’ve seen them a lot” Zack said 

“If that's the case just act normal, we don't wanna cause a scene. We can try to lose them on the road” Carmen told them. They continued on with their shopping, keeping a close eye on them. They started making their way to their car, and noticed that the people have been getting closer to them. At this point Carmen wasn’t sure who they were, she did not see any logo on them. 

Once they reached their car Carmen noticed that the people had their hands in their pockets seemingly reaching for something. Carmen told Zack and Ivy to get in the car quickly. They all opened their doors to get in, but Carmen was stopped from entering. Someone grabbed her by the hand. Carmen quickly closed the door and kicked the person's hand. The other people started approaching her. Carmen fought them all one by one. They tried to put her down with their gas guns, but Carmen used that to their advantage. She grabbed a gas gun from the nearest person and aimed it towards the people, she knocked everyone out. She got in the car and told Zack to get them out of there quickly. 

When they got to HQ they made sure to hide any evidence of them going there. The crew regrouped and talked about what the best solution would be. 

“Do you know who those people were Carm?” Zack asked

“I’m pretty sure those were ACME Agents” She said 

“Are you sure cause they weren't wearing their suits” Ivy said 

“They must have been undercover, which explains why they know where we are. Also their gas guns seemed familiar. We gotta come up with a plan and quick” Carmen told them. 

“Sorry for interrupting this pow-wow, but I saw some nearby security cameras and saw that ACME is closing in” Player said into Camren’s comm-links. 

“Well I think that it's time to put our escape tunnel to use” Carmen replied. The crew had created an escape tunnel in HQ for moments like this. The tunnel connected to a nearby warehouse that they also bought. They had a backup car in the warehouse to make an escape without people noticing. The crew used the elevator to go to their basement. They proceed to this hidden trap door that led to the tunnel. It took them around 2 minutes to get to the warehouse. They exited the tunnel and got to their back up car. They put on their disguises and went off. They went unnoticed. 

“Do we have a plan?” Zack asked 

“I know you guys may not agree on this, but I feel like we need to split up” Carmen said. 

“What! Why!?” Ivy yelled.

“There only out for me, and I don't want to put you guys in danger” Carmen told them

“Are you sure Carm?” Ivy asked her 

Carmen nodded and assured them that she will be fine. She told them to drop her off in the nearest transport stop. They dropped her off in the nearest train stop heading towards LA. Carmen let out a sigh of relief when she got on the train unnoticed. She asked Player to keep her posted on Zack and Ivy’s location. 

~~~~~

When she got to LA she told Player to reserve her a room at a nearby hotel. Five minutes later Carmen received a notification with the location of the hotel. When she got to her hotel room she decided to contact Ivy to see how they were doing. 

“I wanted to check in with you guys, are you guys at a safe location?” she said

“We are fine, we went back to HQ because it will be the place ACME less expects us to be” Ivy replied.

“And where are you?” Zack asked 

“I took the train to LA, and i’m currently at a hotel” Carmen said 

“Stay safe, Carm” Zack and Ivy told her. Carmen smiled at them and hung up. It was getting late and she needed all the rest she could get. She had to come up with a way to shake off ACME. 

Carmen woke up at around eight in the morning to get some breakfast. She put on some different clothes to go to the nearest breakfast place. When she got to the restaurant she noticed that an ACME agent also entered the facility. Carmen watched her closely while eating, always making sure that there was some distance between them. When she finished she decided to leave, but she couldn't go back to the hotel. 

“Player where’s the nearest transport stop” She asked 

“There's a bus stop half a mile straight ahead of you Red” Player responded. 

When she arrived at the bus stop she decided to go to a clothing store. She wanted to lose the ACME agent and quickly. She didn't know if there were more ACME agents nearby. Carmen bought an extra pair of clothes, and decided to change into them. She got on the bus and rode away. 

“Is that blue coat still following me” Carmen asked

“I think you lost her in that store Red” Player replied

“Good, let's keep it that way” Carmen said as she sat on the bus. She decided that it was safe for her to go back to the hotel. 

When she got back to the hotel she noticed that that same ACME agent was in the entrance, scanning everyone who entered the building. Carmen didn't want to risk getting caught, so she turned around and went somewhere else. She decided to go to a public place nearby to blend in. When she thought she was safe she noticed the ACME behind her. Seriously, how does she keep finding me, she thought. She saw a big group of people, and went near them. Carmen seemingly vanished into thin air, leaving the ACME wondering around. 

~~~~

Carmen arrived back at the hotel to get some rest. She knew she had another tough day ahead of her, so she needed all the rest she could get. 

When Carmen woke she decided to get this over with. She wanted a face to face with the ACME agent. She decided to go to the same place where she first saw her. She put on the same clothes from the day before, and headed off to get some breakfast. 

When she got there she noticed that the agent was already there. How did she know that I was going to come here? She thought as she went inside. She went on to sit at the same table as the agent. 

“You must be Miss Sandiego,” said the ACME agent.

“And you must be?” Carmen asked 

“Oh! Im Julia” she replied 

“So Jules, what brings you to LA?” she asked her 

“Well… uh…” Jules didn’t know what to tell her.

“I’ll tell you what… I’ll give you the chance to capture me. Meet me at this location” she slipped a piece of paper to her “and be ready to fight… oh and make sure no one follows you” Carmen stood up and left the restaurant. She decided to go back to the hotel to check in with Zack and Ivy. 

“How have you guys been?” Carmen asked 

“So far so good, Carm, how are you?” Ivy replied 

“I just came back from a small meeting with an ACME agent” Carmen said 

“Are you ok? Why would you do that?” Zack leaned in to ask

“Don't worry, I'm fine. She means no harm. But I did come up with a plan to shake off ACME at least for a while” she said 

“And what is it?” asked Ivy 

“I’ll fill you in later. I have to go somewhere. I’ll tell Player to keep you updated” She hung up and briefed Player on what was going to happen. She told him not to tell Zack or Ivy the real plan for their safety. 

~~~~

Carmen went to the location that she told Julia to go to. It was an abandoned warehouse out in the suburbs of LA. Carmen arrived five minutes early, and waited for Julia. When she heard someone coming she decided to hide. She saw Julia enter the building looking around for her. Hopefully she didn’t bring any of her fellow agents with her. 

“Miss Sandiego?” Julia asked wondering around 

“I'm just making sure you weren't followed, Jules” Carmen said 

It took a little bit for Julia to find Carmen, “You won’t have to worry about any other ACME agents, Chief made it very clear that I am in charge of this mission” Julia responded 

“Ok then, I trust you” Carmen said and moved from where she was hiding. 

“So what is your plan exactly?” Julia asked 

“It's pretty simple Jules, I want ACME to stop following my friends and I. But I know that ‘Chief’ won’t give up easily. So it’s good that she made her best ACME agent in charge of this. I’ve seen you fight Jules, and you're pretty good, so I wanted to challenge you” Carmen said. 

“Um… Thank you… Challenge me to what? Fight?” She asked 

“Pretty much, if you win you can send me to ACME, and if I win you would have to leave me and my friends alone.” Carmen stated 

“I understand… well… shall we get started then” Julia said as she got into position 

They got into position and stared at each other. Carmen waited for Julia to strike first. Julia came in with a punch which Carmen blocked. Carmen hooked her leg around Julias causing her to fall on the ground. Julia stood up quickly, and kicked Carmen in her side. Carmen quickly rebutted with a knee strike to Julia’s stomach, and was gasping for air. Carmen and Julia kept throwing punches and kicks towards each other, each blocking the moves. Carmen started to move towards the corner of the warehouse in order to have the advantage. When they got to the corner Carmen used the wall as leverage and jumped up on it. As she jumped towards Julia, she used her gas gun to knock her out. Carmen jumped through the cloud of gas, and landed pretty hard on the ground. She started to fade in and out of consciousness, but she was still fighting. She knew that it wouldn’t be long for her to fade out, and fell to her knees. 

“I guess this means…” her eyes starting to close despite her forcing them open, “ACME has finally caught their most wanted criminal” Carmen said still fading off.

“That's not what I had in mind” Jules said, crouching down and looking at her. Carmen didn’t know what she meant, but she finally fell unconscious. 

~~~~

Carmen woke up in an apartment. It wasn’t her hotel room and it certainly wasn't HQ. She looked outside the window and saw that it was light outside. Was it the next day? Is Jules even here? Carmen didn’t know what to think, all that was replaying in her head was “That’s not what I had in mind”. For all Carmen knew she was at an ACME base. Despite all those thoughts traveling through Carmen's head she studied her surroundings. She tried to come up with an escape plan. As she stood up she heard someone come to the door, it was Julia with some breakfast at hand.

“Oh good you're awake, care for some breakfast?” Julia laid the plate on the nightstand.

“What am I doing here? Why am I not in ACME?” Carmen asked 

“I understand that you have many questions, but you have to eat something you have been asleep for twelve hours” Julia was clearly worried about her.

“Twelve hours,” Carmen's stomach started to growl. “Fine i’ll eat some food, but when I’m done you have to tell everything.” Carmen reached for the plate and started eating the bacon and eggs that was accompanied by a croissant and orange juice. Julia could see that Carmen was enjoying the breakfast. 

“I guess this means that you liked the food?” Julia asked 

“One of the best foods that I had” Carmen responded. She finished the remainder of the orange juice. “Now can you answer what i'm doing here” Camren really wanted to know why she was at this place.

“ACME has been following you for almost a year now, and they're all out to get you. They believe you are a criminal superthief” Julia said.

“Don’t I look like one?” Carmen responded, raising a brow up.

“You do, but I know that there is more to you Carmen”  
“What do you mean?” Carmen asked 

“I know you're not like the other superthiefs. I know that your MO is stealing from other thieves. I’ve been knowing this since my time at Interpol, but nobody pays attention to what I have to say. Chief made it ACME’s top priority to bring you down.” Julia said.

“Well that's good to know. Now I can have someone on the inside to trust” Carmen responded

“You trust me?” Julia was astonished 

“You're not like the other agents Jules. I’ve always seen you stand out from the others. I just needed to test you to prove my hunch.” 

Jules was confused more than ever, “So this was all a test?”

“Pretty much, you're an incredible person Jules. Nobody believed me, but I never had my doubts” Carmen could see Julia blush a little. 

“No one has ever spoken to me like that” Julia leaned in for a hug. Carmen was surprised, but hugged her back. When they finished hugging Jules had some tears in her eyes. Carmen reached her hand to wipe her tears away. 

“It’s ok Jules” Carmen moved her hand to her shoulder and looked at her with a reassuring face. They both knew that they had each other's backs. Carmen now had a person to trust all the stolen items with, and Julia knew that she could always trust Carmen with anything. 

That day they both hung out in the beaches of LA, and got to know each other. They started to create this strong bond with each other. But they knew that they had to go back to doing their things. This didn't stop their friendship though. Carmen always went to wherever Julia was after a mission to leave the artifact, and Julia would always return the artifacts. Julia also got to convince Chief to stop going after Carmen and go after V.I.L.E, which made it easier for Carmen. Their friendship is what later led to the demise of V.I.L.E.


End file.
